1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a machine for air-jet texturizing of continuous synthetic filaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air-jet texturizing of continuous synthetic filaments is known as such. It involves the use of a nozzle containing the synthetic filament in a jet-nozzle like channel, into which jets of air are directed, cross-wise to or parallel to the direction of filament movement, these airstreams create turbulence, causing the formation of loops, resulting in a volume increase of the processed yarn, and impart a wool-like character.
In order to increase the degree of loop formation, and thus to enhance the degree of texturizing, it is known to the art, to install a rigid or movable impingement surface at a certain distance from the exit opening of the jet nozzle, crosswise to the direction of the issuing filaments and airstream. Both the airstream and the filaments impinge on this surface, causing a deflection from their original direction of movement. The airstream is then vented to the outside, but the additional turbulence caused at the impingement surface causes additional loop formation in the filaments.
Machines equipped with such texturizing nozzles generally provide for an arbitrary desired number of compressed-air-fed texturizing nozzles on both sides of the machine, and each nozzle is supplied with at least two continuous filaments of synthetic manufacture. For these familiar texturizing machines, each nozzle is generally supplied with filaments from a feeder mechanism located vertically to the longitudinal axis plane of the machine, each texturizing nozzle is furthermore connected to a wind-up mechanism which draws off the texturized filaments exiting from the nozzle. The feed rate of the supply mechanism is faster in each case than the drawing-off rate, thus providing for the extra filament length required for the loop formation during the texturizing process. The greater the difference in the speeds of the feed mechanism and wind-up mechanism, the larger is the filament length available for loop formation, so that in effect the manipulation of these speeds allows for changes in the size of the loops formed, and thereby a change in the bulk volume of the texturized yarn. Since each texturizing nozzle is coordinated with a single feed mechanism, all filaments fed to this nozzle are looped in the same fashion. This involves the danger that when the texturized yarn is stretched during further processing, or even during normal usage of a clothing article made from texturized yarn, the loops may be pulled out, so that the texturized yarn will change in diameter, and thereby in bulk, a totally undesired effect, which is therefore considered a disadvantage of the state of the art machines. In order to limit the pulling out of the loops produced by texturizing, it is customary to use a number of filaments, this for the purpose of achieving an interlocking of the loops formed in the individual filaments and imparting more permanent bulk to the texturized yarn, in this manner counteracting to a certain extent any subsequent stress resulting from stretching. In order to bring about the most intensive interlocking of loops created in individual filaments, one is forced to subject a larger number of filaments, i.e. a filament bundle, to the texturizing process. Since, however, such interlocking of loops to a great extent depends on arbitrary conditions, a uniform interlocking over the total length of the texturized yarn cannot be achieved, so that on stretching, the yarn will decrease in diameter at those locations where insufficient interlocking exists, and thereby becomes nonuniform.
The compressed air is supplied to the individual texturizing nozzles via a compressed air pipe located on both sides of the machine, to which each texturizing nozzle is connected in parallel fashion. Of necessity, during normal running some texturizing nozzles are shut off, and then again put in service. This causes pressure variations in the compressed air line, which in turn translate to the textured yarn, causing irregularities, and uneven texturizing, again a considerable disadvantage of the known, state of the art machines. It is of course an inherently understood objective of such a machine to produce uniformly texturized yarn from all of the texturizing nozzles. It is the objective of this invention to avoid these disadvantages, and to describe a machine for air texturizing of continuous synthetic filaments, which is simple in construction, provides for trouble-free processing, and guarantees uniform texturizing from all nozzles, resulting in yarn of uniform bulk which retains its uniform character during further processing. At the same time, the machine according to this invention, provides for optimal variability of the texturizing process, to an extent not possible by the present state of the art machines.